1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved polyurethane composition, and more particularly to a polyurethane composition exhibiting excellent skid resistance under wet conditions and creep resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, polyurethane has been widely used since it is excellent in mechanical properties and wear resistance and further it is transparent and capable of being cast to give a desired shape. Recently, attempts have been made to use the polyurethane as the material of a tire, various industrial articles and the like.
However, polyurethane has been disadvantageously deficient in skid resistance under wet conditions, tear resistance and creep resistance, and therefore improvemennt in this respect has been highly required. Various monomers and catalysts have been added in order to improve such polyurethane resin, but in each case, there has not been found any polyurethane composition which is excellent in elasticity and mechanical properties and improved particularly in skid resistance under wet conditions and in tear resistance.